Norma Elizondo
Norma Elizondo (b. 1979) is the oldest child of Gabriela and Bernardo Elizondo, and the oldest sister of the Elizondo sisters. She is married to Juan Reyes and has a child, Juan David. Early Life Not much is known about Norma's Early life. Only that she was a mischievous little girl, often having fun with her little sister Jimena, and that her mother was very severe with her and her sisters on their upbringing. Relationships Fernando Escandon On a night stroll around her ranch, Norma was ambushed by a group of men and was raped. She met Fernando Escandon when he saved her from the rapists. To hide her daughter's disgrace, Gabriela forced Norma to marry Fernando, even though she didn't love him, while Fernando was only interested on the Elizondo's fortune,but after marrying her he ended up developing feelings of obssession for her. For more than a year Norma had to endure living with him and sleeping next to him in the same bed even though she was extrememly uncomfortable. Sometimes, he would even try to force himself on her, claiming that it was his right since he was her husband and that he was trying to help her through her trauma, but he ended up worsening her situation. Everytime he would try to touch her and make love to her, she would remember that night and would start screaming. Eventually he would become impatient with her rejections and would hit her and try raping her many times. After she became pregnant with Juan's child, she divorced him, but since her mother, Gabriela adored him, he would still frequent the ranch and sometimes tried to harm the baby when he could get alone with him, but Norma always managed to interrupt him when he tried. Later on it is revealed that Norma's mother had always harbored feelings for Fernando and that's why she forced her to marry him, so that she could always have him near. When Gabriela married Fernando, he became the man of the house and did everything to make the lifes of Norma and her sisters like hell. He tried to kick Norma out of the house by threatening her and when she refused, he tried to rape her once more, but she reacted and punched him, knocking him off the balcony and he had to be hospitalized. After he returned, he tried to kill her and the baby, but Juan, with the help of Sarita who warned him about the situation arrived and he saved Norma and their son. Juan Reyes Juan Reyes started working for the Elizondo household when Norma was away with Gabriela and Fernando on a vacation. After they returned, Gabriela was rude to Juan and his brothers and when he was about to hit Gabriela with a construction tool, he and Norma saw each other for the first time. She stared into his eyes and felt something she never felt before. She kept asking herself what was going on with her, because everytime she would look at him, she would feel something strong. Everytime she talked to him, she treated him coldly, even though being attracted to him. One day, Juan's brother, Franco, got badly injured and when Norma heard about it, she offered her help to the brothers if they ever needed her and apologizes to Juan if she was ever rude to him, explaining that she felt uneasy around strangers. Soon after, she runs Juan over with a horse and takes him to his cabin so that she can look after his injury, while she is treating him, he asks her if she and her sisters are indifferent about workers like him and his brothers and she assures him that it's not the case since she was helping him. Then he almost reveals his brothers plan of revenge when he asks her if she and her sisters would be in trouble to get involved with them, and after she reveals that they would be,he asks if she is sure that she and her sisters aren't already involved with them. She gets confused and asks what he means by that and he responds by saying that he feels vulnerable around her. Touched by his words, she almost kisses him , but is interrupted by her husband. Determined to see her again, Juan invades the house after discovering that her husband and mother went out. After he found her they talk and he ends up kissing her. Shocked by his sudden actions, Norma hits him, accusing him of wanting to humilliate her, but Juan denies it and says that he is uncapable of hurting her and she ends up kissing him again. After this, Norma constantly searches for Juan during his days of work at the construction, so that they can have moments together to kiss and hug each other while hiding from everyone that is in the house. During one of these times, Eva, the maid,finds them kissing and after questioning Norma, she says that it is the first time, since she's been raped that she doesn't fear a man, and that she feels safe to kiss him. Feeling bold and desire for the first time, Norma invites Juan out for dinner. After dinner they made love for the first time, even though she was married to Fernando. After waking up, she leaves him while he is sleeping and when she gets home, she asks Fernando to move out of her bedroom and later concludes that she is in love with Juan. When Eva tried to warn Norma about Juan and that he could be using her and suggest to do inappropriate things with her, Norma tells her that he already had made love to her and that it was she who suggested it and that she doesn't regret it. After this, she gets very sexually active with Juan, and on one of these nights that they spend together, he asks her why is she doing that, and she confesses to him that it's because she likes and feels like she needs him. One night, the Elizondo's are throwing a party to celebrate Jimena's engagement to Leandro, and Sarita finds Norma and Juan making love, wich lives her furious, because she can't accept that her sister would be like that with a construction worker. The next day, Sarita confronts Norma about this and judges her for being attracted to a poor man, as well as cheating on her husband. Norma then, defends Juan and tells her that it's the first time she truly falls in love with someone. Sarita then continues by asking her if she's ever slept with Juan, to wich Norma confirmed that she had already slept with him several times. Sarita is livid with her but keeps her secret due to not wanting her sister to be in trouble. Later on, Norma tells Sarita that when her husband tries to touch her, she remembers her rapists, but when she is with Juan, it's the opposite. When Norma asked Fernando to divorce him, he tried to kill himself and she felt guilty for it, even though she knew that his love for her is a sick one. Because of that she had to break up with Juan, but not before telling him that she loved him. After discovering that Oscar and Jimena were kidnapped, Norma and Juan supported each other in their worry for their siblings. After they returned safe and sound, Juan tells Norma that they had to talk, so that they could finally define their relationship and she agrees.The next day, Juan takes Norma to see his house, so that she would know where she would live and what kind of a man he was before she decided if she wanted to be with him. Norma decides to be with him and confront her family but when she gets home she feels dizzy and passes out. Her family calls the doctor and it is revealed that she is pregnant of Juan's child. Norma becomes desperate by the news and is pressured by her mother and Sarita to continue with Fernando. Norma was considering on the possibility of staying with Juan but after she discovers about Jimena and Oscar's relationship, she decides to protect her sister's happiness and sacrifice her own so that her mother wouldn't be shattered of losing both daughters, since she would never accept their relationships. Norma then let's Juan aware of the situation and breaks up with him again. After her sister marries Oscar and goes to live with him, Gabriela goes after her daughter to convince her to come back home and takes Norma with her. Norma and Juan are face to face again, and knowing that she was pregnant, he asks her if the child is his. She confirms it and he kisses her. Gabriela catches them kissing and drags her out of the house. After clearing things out with her family about her feelings for Juan and the true paternity of her child, she demands again a divorce of Fernando and leaves the ranch to live with a friend. Finally, Juan and Norma enter on an actual relationship and start dating each other, even going in double dates with Jimena and Oscar. They are happily together, until Norma and Jimena discover the truth that had bringed the brothers to work on their ranch.They become devastaded of learning that Libia, the lover of their late father was the Reyes brothers' youngest sister and that after being humiliated by their mother she had killed herself, making the brothers wanting to seek revenge. Feeling betrayed by them because now they weren't sure about the brothers' true feelings for them and suspecting that their only intentions were to hurt them, they return heartbroken to their mother's house. The family sugested suing the brothers for fraud but the sisters out of love for Juan and Oscar, refused to do so. When the brothers rechead the ranch to finally clear things out with Norma and Jimena, they discovered that they truly weren't planning to harm them, but they couldn't forgive them for liying to them all this time and because they knew that initially their intentions were bad. the girls break up with them and tell them to stay away from them from now on. * Category:Main Characters